A Creature Was Stirring
by moonray
Summary: From the book It, Beverly Marsh wakes in the middle of the night to an unexpected visitor. Warning: out of character and vulgar and dumb. I was not trying to write in character; I was bored. Bad reviews won't scare me, and I'm not trying to shame King.


Disclaimer: Stephen King should be given credit for Beverly, Bill, and the Bullseye.. the new form of It is my creation though! yay.. umm, I've been told that this shames Stephen King and that it's horrible writing. Well I agree that it's definitely not classy, but oh well. Sometimes I just write weird stuff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slow, thudding footsteps could be heard going down the wooden floor of the Marsh hallway. Beverly's eyes struggled open just in time to see a light appear under the door of their small bathroom. She wondered who would be using it, for her parents had their own bathroom adjoining their bedroom.  
  
Of course she rememered the blood coming out of the drain. No, she didn't think she would ever forget that. Thank God Eddie, Stan, and Ben had saved her sanity by helping her clean up. Now, though, she heard faint wheezing noises coming from the bathroom, and she came to the sudden conclusion that Eddie Kaspbrak was having an asthma attack in her very own bathroom. A puff of an aspirator seemed to confirm this theory, and she scrambled out of bed.  
  
"Eddie!" she whispered, her face pressed against the cold surface of the bathroom door. When she recieved no answer, she turned the doorknob and slowly peered in. Instead of seeing Eddie, she was shocked by the sight of a naked little girl sitting on the toilet. A red balloon was fastened to her wrist, and printed on it were the words "IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO MORLOCK HOLE #63." Beverly blinked rapidly, staring at the child, her hand still frozen on the doorknob.  
  
The girl started to slide off the porcelan, and as soon as her feet hit the floor, she transformed into a girl about Beverly's age. The dirty blonder hair was still there, and the balloon was tied tightly around her left wrist, but she had the small breasts of a girl entering puberty. Beverly's eyes were drawn to the floor, however, where the balloon had drifted, as if losing air.  
  
Before Beverly could read what the balloon said that time, the girl started forward, whispering "Bevvie." Beverly's eyes darkened, and she moved to slam the door. The other girl darted forward and grabbed Beverly's hand.   
  
Bev tried to pull away, but her struggles ceased as she saw what the girl had in her other hand. It was Henry Bowers's switchblade, stained dark with dried blood. The blonde girl released the blade while muttering, "We all float down here, Bevvie, you will too. But I can make you feel like you're floating even before that..." Her voice trailed off as Beverly tried to back up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the other girl threatened. Then with surprising strength, she pulled Beverly's hand and thrust it below her waist, holding Bev's hand firm with her thighs. Beverly pushed against the girl's bare shoulders with her free hand, trying to free herself from the odd situation. Sharp pain needled its way through her body as Henry's switchblade was pushed into her hip.  
  
Beverly's eyes flashed wildly across the walls of the room, looking for anything to help her. Her eyes rested finally on the red balloon at her feet. She brought one foot down on the balloon that now read, "CUM ON DOWN AND FLOAT, BEVVIE," and the other girl jumped at the sudden popping noise. Beverly jerked her hand away and ran back to her room, wondering why her parents hadn't woken up by now.  
  
Just as the girl was entering Bev's room, Beverly ran to her mattreess and revealed the Bullseye and two small silver balls. Her leg was throbbing with pain now. Reminding herself to remain steady, Beverly placed one of the balls into the cup of the slingshot and aimed for the girl's head. The girl stopped halfway into the room.  
  
Beverly quickly changed aim and pointed Bill's slingshot at the girl's pussy. She let go and watched as the girl howled in pain. Knowing her parents were oblivious to anything that was happening, Beverly shouted, "I'm not a fuckin lesbo, you bitch!"   
  
On the ground, the other girl's face started to sink in, giving way to empty eye sockets and a ghastly red grin. "That's what you think," the chapped lips whispered. Bev scoffed and turned away from the revolting sight, trying to hide her fear that it was still strong. Five minutes later when she had gathered the courage to look back, there was no trace of It or the episode. 


End file.
